Inuyasha's Heart and Kagome's Soul
by Moon-of-Darkness
Summary: Kikyo Tires to kill Inuyasha. What happens when Kagome gets in the way of the arrow and Kouga sees her blood on Inuyasha's hands. Later Kikyo and Kagome have a show down in Kagomes Era. Can Inuyasha stop them before they use they're true powers? Plz R
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha's Heart and Kagome's Soul

I hold no claims on Inuyasha or any other characters here.

Chapter One

"Kagome Go back to your own era! We don't need ya here anymore!"

"Inuyasha!" Kikyo's voice rang in the air as she jumped infront of the well. She had her bow ready and an arrow in her hand. She pulled it back and aimed straight for Kagome. Kagome drew her own arrow and got it in the ready aimed right for Kikyo.

"Move and I'll shot you!" Kagome called to her opposer and drew back harder. "Trust me I won't miss!" Kagome straightened her stance and she continued to tighten her hold on the arrow.

"Ha ha ha." Kikyo's laughter sent chills down Kagome's spine. "Don't make me laugh. You are weak and will always be so. I advise that you leave now or at least run for your life." Kikyo stretched her arrow as far back as she could go.

"Kikyo, Kagome lower your bows. What are you guys fighting for?" Inuyasha stepped over nad lowered Kikyo's aroow and she loosened her grasp at the attempt of Kagome shooting her. Inuyasha walked over to Kagome who's weapon was still on the ready if Kikyo had a trick up her sleeve. Inuyasha put his hand on her arrow and lowered it to point at the ground but Kagome didn't loosen her hold. "Now what's the problem why do you guys always fight when you are around each other?" Inuyasha looked first at Kikyo who kept her mouth shut and then to Kagome.

"Hmm, Inuyasha I don't know...Maybe it's because she always is trying TO KILL ME!" Kagome screamed in a response and Brought her arrow back up to Kikyo. "I'm defending my life from that hellish witch!" Kagome let her arrow slipp and it flew directly for Kikyo but the wind turned it to hit the tree right behind her.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha was too slow but then the wind picked up and blew the arrow off course. He let out a sigh of relief. He then ran towards Kagome who was now angrily cursing under her breath. "Kagome what were you thinking?" Inuyasha said in normal tone as he got close to her.

He had his back entirely to Kikyo as he spoke.

Kagome on the verge of apologizing noticed movement and looked up to see Kikyo draw her bow with a smile on her face and aim it for Inuyasha. "Inuyasha look out!" Kagome screammed as Kikyo let the arrow fly and the only thing Kagome could do was push Inuyasha out of the way.

Inuyasha tunred on Kagome's scream of warning to see an arrow coming straight at him. Suddenly he felt kagome shove him out of the was and the arrow struck her.

"I told you wench. You are weak and will never be strong enough to stop me!" Kikyo's laughter broke through the still air as Kagome hit the ground.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha jumped to her side and looked at the wound. Kikyo hit her in the shoulder as she had done to him. He saw a tear streak her face and he knew she was in a lot of pain since it was not the usual arrow. "Hold on to something."

Kagome looked for something to grab but nothing calmed her more that to grab Inuyasha's other arm that proped him up. She closed her eyes tightly as she knew what he would do. She felt the aroow move and she couldn't help but scream when he ripped it from her shoulder. Tears were running down her eyes like a stream and her arm dug into Inuyasha's.

Inuyasha flinched at her scream and her nails digging into his arm.

He saw the deep pain in her face and was furious. He stood up and looked at Kikyo who stood there smirking. "Kikyo! You've gone too far!" Inuyasha jumped up and used the blood from the aroow to create Blades of Blood. "Blades of Blood!" Inuyasha screamed as he set them loose and he noticed they wern't normal. they started to glow like the purifying arrow and they sliced through Kikyo's clothes. Kikyo summoned her soul collectors before the last blade struck her and disappeared.

Inuyasha turned to Kagome who was standing behind him and he couldn't help but want to kill Kikyo now.

"Hey Half-Breed! What did you do to My Woman!"

Please Review!!!! I need to know to start another chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"What? Your woman?"

"Yeah mutt. What did you do to her!" Kouga jumped form the near by tree after Inuyasha.

"I didn't do anything you dumb wolf!" Inuyasha dodged the attack and kicked off the wolf's head as he drew Tetsusaiga.

"Coward! Get back here!" Kouga jumped up after Inuyasha only to get clawed in the face with Iron Reaver. They both landed with the unconcious Kagome behind Inuyasha.

"Leave now Kouga or I will be forced to actually fight you!" Inuyasha barked at the man who opposed him. Inuyasha put the Tetsusaiga away and postioned himself to a fight and defend stance. "Bring it on!" Inuyasha dove at Kouga and they met half-way.

"Leave my woman alone!"

"SHE'S NOT YOURS!" Inuyasha used Blade of Blood and knocked Kouga backwards. Kouga landed right beside Kagome as she became conscious.

"Ahh! Kouga!" Kagome screeched and hopped up with her bow and arrow ready. "Leave me alone Kouga I'm not your property!"

"But Kag-"

"LEAVE!" Kagome pulled her aroow tightly and pointed it to the dogs leg. "Leave Kouga, or I'll rip that jewel shard form your leg." Kagome pulled tighter showing she meant it and Kouga knew not to stick around

"Fine." He jumped up and sped off in the other direction.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha sat up from when Kouga kicked him before he used Blades of Blood.

"Are you okay Inuyasha?"

"Oh, don't worry Kagome he will be."

"Huh?" Kagome looked behind her to see Sesshomaru. She spun around and drew another arrow in the same moment.

"Don't make me laugh human." Sesshomaru smirked and walked towards Kagome.

"Stay back Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha jumped up and laid his hand on Tetsusaiga. He knew his brother was sfter the sword and if he had to kill Kagome to get it he would.

"Inuyasha, you misunderstood. I said you'd be fine I never said anythin about her." Sesshomaru sped off towards Kagome and swiped his claws on her shoulder as she tried to dodge his attack. He turned around and pulled out the Wip of Light he was trying to hit Kagome but she prtoected herself with her bow.

"Inuyasha! Ouch!" The wip hit her bare thigh and broke the skin. "Help me!" She was now struggling to protect herself as she was getting tired form using to much strength to told her bow steady. "Get away!"

"Sesshomaru..." Inuyasha was pissed and you better believe that Sesshomaru knew. Inuyasha transformed right before his eyes and he slowly walked towards his brother. "I'm gonna rip you limb from limb!" Inuyasha jumped up in the air and aimed right for his right arm. Sesshomaru slashed Inuyasha's chest with his wip and the Tensaiga transported him to a safe place. "Coward." Inuyasha still demon looked to Kagome forget every trace of self control.

"Kagome look out!" Sango came running out to her and she grabbed Kagome and pulled her away. "He's dangerous like this you know." Sango pulled Kagome over to where Miroku stood and pulled out her boomerang.

"No! Sango!" Kagome finally worked free of her grasp. "I can stop him." Kagome got up and ran back towards Inuyasha.

"Kagome!" Sango started running to Kagome. She dropped her bommerang to grab her but was coutered with an arrow in her face.

"Stay back Sango..." Kagome had and arrow pulled aimed at Sango as a warning. "I can change him back." Kagome knew Sango wouldn't move so she started back to Inuyasha. She put her arrow away and slowly walked over to him. "Inuyasha?"

"Stay away!" Inuyasha barked at her but she kept coming towards him. A little voice in the back of his head kept telling him not to hurt her.

"Inuyasha! Sit!' Inuyasha was slammed into the ground and laid there for a minute.

"Ow, what the hell did you do that for?" Inuyasha snapped as he peeled his body off the ground.

"You turned demon again and I had to bring you out of it." Kagome knelt down in front of him.

"Well, do you have to "Sit" me? Geez! You know what lets get back to our conversation. Why don't you go back to your own time!" Inuyasha shouted and Stood up and dusted himself off.

"What? But I just..." Kagome was struck with shock and her eyes began to sting with tears. "You know what? FINE!" Kagome turned on her heel and started walking off cursing him under her breath. "I just saved him and this is how he repays me! Fine!" Kagome stormed away and as she heard Miroku running after her she ran but she couldn't out run him for long. She got to the edge of the well and before seh jumped in Miroku grabbed her arms.

"Kagome. Please don't leave us here with a bitter thought. The last time you did you didn't return for weeks." Miroku spun her around and saw her crying. He hating see her cry and hugged her trying to comfort her. To his surprise she wrapped her arms around him and she sobbed hysterically into his chest.

"Miroku, I'm sorry. Maybe I should have never came here. You guys would be better off. Inuyasha would be better off. Then he could love Kikyo and go to hell with her. " Kagome kept mumbling things but Miroku didn't listen he knew she would be saying how she didn't belong here and that we would be better off without her. But without her we wouldn't have gotten this far.

"Kagome.." Miroku lifted her chin and looked directly at her. "Without you we would not have gotten this close to destroying Naraku. Without you we wouldn't have so many jewel shards. YOu are important to all of us, even if Inuyasha doesn't admit it."

"Without me the Shikon Jewel wouldn't be shattered!" She knew she yelled but didn't mean to. It wasn't Miroku's fault that Inuyasha loved a dead miko and not me.

"Kagome! If only you knew! Miroku pushed her back from him and he saw that she was confused. "Inuyasha is crazy over you Kagome! He waited on end right next to the well until he knows you're here and then he hides in the woods and takes off to Keade's. He doesn't do anything but mope around and sleep unitl you get back. Oh and when you don't come back he gets to anxious and goes back to get you! He doesn't want the Jewel for himself anymore! He wants it for you!" Miroku yelled the last sentence and it took her a minute to register what he just said. He said inyasha was crazy over her. She looked at the man that just told her that the love of her life loved her back.

"Oh no.. I'm so sorry Miroku." Kagome leaned up and kissed his cheek in thanks and ran off toward Inuyasha. Him and Sango were standing there talking and he looked hurt. "Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed and waved her hand in the air. Too bad that not only Inuyasha seen the wave. Out of nowhere Sesshomaru jumped out of the bushes and grabbed Kagome by the waist and jumped into the tree tops and as quickly as he showed up he was gone. "Ahh! get off of me!"

"Kagome!" Inuyasha, Sango, Kilala, and Miroku ran off toward the direction Sesshomaru lept off and Sango jumped on Kilala. "Inuyasha I'll search over head." Sango silently made her way out of the trees and saw a red mist carying two bodies. It was Sesshomaru. "Hey guys!" Sango sank down below the tree tops and grebbed Miroku and Inuyasha and they both hopped on Kilala. "Sesshomaru has her on his red mist."

"Get Off!" Kagome kicked and punched and tried to wiggle from his grasp but it was no use.

"Kagome! Hold on!" it was a faint scream but she heard it. She turned a little to see Inuyasha and Miroku getting ready to jump on the red mist. as Inuyasha landed Miroku jumped in front and then sped towards Kagome Sesshomaru turned around.

"Just as I planned." Sesshomaru smirked and threw Kagome over the edge of the mist and grabbed Miroku's Prayer beads.

"Ahh!' Miroku tightly shut his hand and jumped over after Kagome. "Hold on Kagaome! Sango!" Sango turned and noticed Miroku falling and Kagome holding onto his left side. Kilala got there right before they hit the trees and when Miroku and Kagome landed they were greeted.

"Monk? Kagome..."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Kagome!" Inuyasha went to go jump off after her but his bother stopped him.

"Don't worry about her brother...you need to worry about me!" Sesshomaru used his poison claws and slashed his face. "Don't run away from a battle, I'm ashamed to call you brother!" Sesshomaru jumped up after Inuyasha and grabbed his ankle and slammed him down on the red mist. A hole started to break through.

"I'm not running away.... I'm distracting you!" Inuyasha jumped up and attcked his brother with Iron Reaver and blades of blood, but they weren't very effective. Inuyasha jumped up again only to be slammed down on the mist again...harder. The hole was big enough for Kagome to jump through but it needs to be a bit bigger. "Come on Sesshomaru can't you fight anymore?" Inuyasha jumped up one last time and as he planed his brother clawed him down. The hole was now big enough. "See ya!" Inuyasha saluted and jumped through the hole.

"Monk? Kagome..." A voice said from behind the two

Kagome and Miroku turned around to see Naraku and Kaugra standing right behind them. Kagome quickly drew an arrow and aimed it at Kaugra. If they had to defeat Naraku it would be easier if she got rid of Kagura for them. Miroku grabbed his hand and was ready to open it in the event the poison insects showed up, but so far there were none. "What do you want Naraku?" Miroku walked to stand in front of Kagome and droppd his staff at his feet.

"Miroku, why are you protected a woman you will never have. Why do you travel with them if you will not get anything from it?" Naraku came to stand infront of Kagura as he spoke. "Sango may even turn you down. Then what will you do?"

"He will do what he always does." Kagome walked around Miroku to stand beside him. "He will be our friends no matter if we bare him a child or not. He is part of our group and with out him we could fail. No we WOULD fail. Just like without Kagura or Kanna, you would be dead!" Kagome yet put her arrow back up and aimed for Naraku. Kagome pulled tighter to show that she was not afraid of him and was ready to kill him. Then she felt Miroku's hand on her shoulder. She looked over to see him staring behind Kaugra.

"Kanna! Show yourself!" Miroku shouted to the emptyness of the woods. Just then a white figure walked around from behind Kagura.

"No need to shout Monk." Kanna whispered.

"Kagome..." Miroku grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. He wispered lightly in her ear. "We can't do anything with Kanna here. We need to go." Miroku turned towards them and Pointed his hand to the ground and unleashed the WInd Tunnel to pull up the rocks. As Naraku and his incarntes escaped form a huge rock Miroku grabbed Kagome and threw her on his back and started to run. He looked around for Sango or Inuyasha and saw nothing. He then heard a Familar voice bounding through the trees.

"Kagome! Kagome! Monk!?" Inuyasha was leaping tree top barly on Miroku's scent. He looked up and noticed Sesshomaru didn't follow him. "Damn it! I thought I heard Miroku use his Wind Tunnel. Where are they? Miroku! Kagome!" He bound down through an opening in the tree branches and saw Miroku's staff. and he saw foot prints heading from behind the staff towards the well."It's them alright." Inuyasha with a new hope jumped up throught the tree tops and bound off in search again when he was caught off gaurd by a little girl in an orange and white kimono. He jumped down to the little ball of orange and white and knelt next her. "Hey kid. What's the matter?"

The little girl looked up and looked at the hanyou in front of her. She noticed he was hurt but still helping her. She decided to make his trip worth it instead of saying nothing and walking away. "Sesshomaru left me and bound off into these woods with a human girl and I can't find him." The little girl looked down and Inuyasha snelled her tears.

"Hey don't cry." Inuyasha sat down doggy style beside her and looked at her. "Hey guess what?"

"What?" The little girl looked up intersted in this game.  
"Sesshomaru is my older brother. If ya want I can find him for ya." Inuyasha smiled at the girl and noticed she was very happy. She jumped up and grabbed Inuyasha's hand and spun arond bringing him with her.

"Please..?"

"Sure." Inuyasha picked up the girl and bound off into the woods. After all he knew around where he could find Kagome and if this little girl could write to Kagome a note showing I helped her I might get some ramen or chocolate. Inuyasha could still smell his brother and he could barly see the red mist. He noticed that the child he was holding was touching his wounds and pushing at his arms to feel his muscles. When she accidently pushed in a wound that was in his arm he almost yelped but instead he just winced and took in a deep breath.

When Rin noticed that she had poked a wound she immeditaly waited for him to throw her off of him and leave her. That's what the villager's did. She loosed her grip on his stomach and waitied.

Inuyasha noticed her loosen her grip and curl up for what seemed to be a postion for when you fall and roll to get back up. Did she think that he was going to throw her off of him just because she poked a very painful cut? Inuyasha tightened his grip on her to comfort her and she tightened her grip once more. Sesshomaru was now in hearing distancs as Inuyasha was under the tip of the red mist. "Hold on." Rin tightened her arms around his neck this time as Inuyasha propeled himself from the tree onto the mist. "Okay Rin," Inuyasha whispered so Sesshomaru noticed them. Plus they were down wind so he couldn't smell them. "I want you to scream for him real loud and then I'll put you down."

"Okay."Rin nodded and situated herself to sit on his forearms. "Sesshomaru!" Rin yelled quite loud and it made Inuyasha want to drop her and cover her ears.

Inuyasha looked up and saw Sesshomaru turn around and look at the girl with a worried face which turned to relief when he saw she was okay.

"Rin?" Sesshomaru glided to the now running child and jumped into his arms. "I was looking for you. Thankfully my we- I mean caring half brother found you before something else did." Sesshomaru walked over to Inuyasha who was ready to jump away in case of an attack. "Thank you brother, for bringing me my reason to fight back." Sesshomaru laid a hand on his half brother and turned to walk away. "Inuyasha!" Rin jumped down and ran to the hanyou and wrapped her self around his leg and squeezed. "Thank you!" He let go and ran back to stand next to Sesshomaru. He is okay I guess Inuyasha thought as he was about to jump off. "Inuyasha, I smelled that Monk and that human you travel with a while back they were headed towards your village. By the way after that demon exterminater saved you other friends she took quite a fall into that water fall over there." Sesshomaru turned around pointed to the water fall as it passed under the tail of the mist.

"Thanks." Inuyasha whispered and jumped off towards the water fall where he could smell Kilala. He looked down to see Kilala small and trying to jump in mut couldn't. He knew Sango was under the water probably under where the water was pushing her under. "Don't worry Kilala!" Inuyasha dove right into the waterfall and traveled all the way to the bottom where he saw Sango's mask. He swam the rest of the way and grabbed her wrist. She didn't grab back she was unconscious and so Inuyasha pulled her out of the waterfall. He swam her to the top and noticed she wasn't breathing. Inuyasha knew what needed to be done but he couldn't. Kagome would hate him and Miroku would try to kill him. But he wouldn't live with the guilt of letting Sango die under his watch. He held her nose and tilted her head back and began CPR. Soon after he did it the fifth time and leaned her up and patted her back she began to breath. She didn't open her eyes in the event she was dead so she just worked her hand up her rescuer's arm and drem him to hug her. She immediatly thought it was Miroku and said the unpredictable. "I love you Miroku."

Inuyasha was shocked. He pulled away and mader open her eyes. "Hey Sango. That's sweet and I'll be sure to tell Miroku when I get back." Inuyasha lifter her onto Kilala and as She took of he bound in front of them to the well.

"Miroku?"

"Yes Kagome?"

"I have a question."

"Go ahead."

"Well, do think Inuyasha cares for me like I do for him?"

"Hmm" Miroku was still running when he saw the opening for the Bone Eaters Well. He got there still not answering and sat her and himself down next to it. "I think he cares for you as much as I care for Sango but he has a sense of pride he can't get rid of. He is probably looking for you right now." Miroku looked up to see the sun has begun to set and leaned back on his elbows. Kagome rolled over on her side to face away from him and he looked at the sun as it bagan to set and the air began to cool. He was about to roll over to sleep when he heard Kagome shivering. He didn't know if it was from the cold or from a dream. Miroku walked over in front of her and she was pale. He quickly took off his robes and covered her with them He stood up in his all white robe and started picking up fire wood around the well. He finally got enough a built a fire next to her and as he laid down on the other sied he heard Inuyasha quietly walking up bihnd him and he heard Kilala coming up too. He sat up to greet them and they all fell asleep unaware that they were being watched.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Miroku...?"

"Yes?"

"I don't want to be with you. I just want to be your friend..."

"Wha?"

"Miroku I'm sorry but..."

"Sango,..."

"No please you're making this harder on me."

"But..."

"I must go now good bye Miroku..."

"No!" Miroku snapped out of his nightmare in a cold sweat. His chest was heaving and he couldn't regain his breath. He frantically looked around for Sango and found her cuddling in between an oddly placed Inuyasha and a big curly Kilala. Was Sango leaving him for Inuyasha. No that couldn't be right, but... Miroku went to stand as he felt something on him. It wasn't anyone it was a set of eyes. He turned as the bushes shook and a black figure hid behind another tree. He ripped of part of his robe and tied it around his hand in hopes it would be seeled for the night and now he was ready to rip it back off. He quietly made his way to the bushes as the figure ran from his sight back into the woods. What was that? Miroku turned around and noticed that Kagome wasn't under covers and was shivering again. He moved back to her and covered her up.

"Kagome?"

"Yes Inuyasha?"

"Well since we finished the jewel shards I was wonderin if you were gonna stay?"

"Well, yes I guess I could keep coming back. But Inuyasha there is something you should know."

"What is it?"

"I think it is best if you go off with Kikyo. I mean there is nothing for you here. My heart belongs to another."

"What?"

"I'm sorry, but he awaits me."

"Kagome!" Inuyasha popped his eyes opened and noticed Sango was curled into his side. He slightly wiggled away and laid still watching Kagome. He looked around to see Miroku walk back to her and cover her up with his robes. Was Miroku trying to steal her from him. Inuyasha growled deep in his throat and rolled over to see Kilala staring at him. No Miroku wouldn't he has Sango. Inuyasha looked once more at Kilala and then nodded off back to sleep.

The sun broke the horizon and shot rays off light right into Inuyasha's eyelids. He slowly waked and rolled away from the sun to see that everyone else was still sleeping. He sat up and looked around and then stood up and walked to the village to get water to put the fire out. He looked at Kagome once more before he left. He started on his way to the village when he heard something walking beside him but hidden from him by trees. "Who's there?"

"Inuyasha..." Kikyo walked out of hiding and walked next to the hanyou. "You look troubled is something wrong?"

"Kikyo? What do you want?" Inuyasha kept walking and Kikyo followed. Man she was annoying.

"Oh Inuyasha, are you sure it was a good idea leaving Kagome alone with that Monk?"

"Wha?" Inuyasha turned and looked at the dead priestess that followed him. "Of course, I trust Miroku and I would trust him with my life. After all he owes me that much." Inuyasha turned around again and kept walking.

"Inuyasha...how little you see but yet you have the extra censory of a dog. Do you think that Miroku just wants Sango? Truly?"

"Yes Kikyo I do, now leave me Alone!" Inuyasha jumped away from her and landed on Keade's hut. He jumped down to meet Shippo off playing with the village children.

"Hi Inuyasha. Where's Kagome?" Shippo looked around and noticed that he was the only one there.

"Still sleeping. We had an eventful night." Inuyasha picked up a pale and filled it with water. "We'll be back in an hour or so Shippo." Inuyasha walked away carrying the water pale and looked in it's refection. "What the?" He was pale and his eyes looked blank. "I must be more tired than I thought." He looked back up and kept walking. He kept hearing Kikyo in his head.

He was thinking about it when he walked over the hill to see Kagome in Miroku's arms.

Kagome awoke to hear walking and noticed it was Inuyasha. He was walking away probaly to go find Kikyo or water for the fire either way he wasn't worried about her. She got up and accidentally kicked Miroku.

"Uh... Oh Kagome it was you." Miroku stood up and walked to the fire. He put his hands up and he noticed that Kagome was staring at him.

"Miroku what's wrong? You look horrible." Kagome started walking over to him as an arrow shot at her foot. "Ahh!" she stumbled into Miroku and he grabbed her before she fell into the fire. Kagome looked up to see who it was and at that moment she heard something drop and feet moving away. "Huh?" Kagome jogged over the hill side to see Inuyasha nounding away towards the village. "Inuyasha!" Kagome started running after him.

"What the?" Inuyasha dropped the pale in surprise at what he had seen and he couldn't do anything but flee. He turned on his heal and bound off towards the village. He heard Kagome calling him and then he heardher running. Was Kikyo right? Inuyasha jumped down and looked to see Kagome still running after him. He bound into the woods on the other side of the village. She was still calling for him. Inuyasha turned around aware she was exhausted and he at least should give her a chance to tell her side. Who knows maybe she fell and Miroku caught her before she hit the fire. Inuyasha waited as he saw Kagome catching up. He heard something cut the air and saw and arrow fly infront of Kagome who happened to trip n it and fall onto a rock.

"Ouch." Kagome struggled up as she saw Inuyasha coming towards her."Inuyasha? Why were you running from me?" Kagome stood up slowly only to fall into a tree. She leaned on it and put her wieght on her back.

"Kagome.." Inuyasha got there and tried to help her on his back when he heard something else cut the air but he was too slow and another arrow struck Kagome in the same shoulder. "Kikyo! I know this is you. now STOP!" Inuyasha turned around and blocked Kagomed from any chance of Kikyo trying to shoot her agian.

"Inuyasha..." Kikyo jumped down from the tree branches and landed right in front of him. I'm not doing this to kill her. I'm doing it to kill you!" Kikyo drew her arrow and pointed it at Inuyasha's heart.

"No Kikyo! I'll give you my soul if you don't take Inuyasha's heart!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Kagome! No!" Inuyasha was shocked. This girl that he had wanted to go back to her own time and he secretly loved had just bid her life for his.

"Interesting..." Kikyo smirked and thought well over the deal. She could get her whole soul back and kill that little distraction. "Well..."

"How about it Kikyo?" Kagome loosened her hold on her bow as her arm had became numb and now the pain had coursed through her body. She dropped to her knees as her leg gave way and she dropped her bow. The pain was headsplitting and at that moment Kagome wished for death to escape the pain.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha slowly walked over to her and kept his back towards Miroku and kept an eye on Kikyo. "Kagome don't do this. I've lived my fair share. But you, you have many more years ahead of you." Inuyasha tried to help her stand but she pushed him away. "Kagome..."

"No, Inuyasha I don't. I am ending it today. Me and Kikyo will never fight agian, you can love her with out me getting in the way and then you can live happily with her until you turn full demon." Kagome rose on her own and grasped onto a tree. "Go ahead Kikyo, Take your best shot!" Kagome stood up as straight as she could facing her opponent.

"Stop this insanity." A deep voice smoothy stated as Naraku strode from hiding in the woods. "Kikyo if you kill Kagome you will kill yourself. You can't have the rest of her soul unless you have a preistess that specializes in reincarnation. Which I happen to know one but I will not allow this shrade to progress any farther." Naraku walked in front of Inuyasha and stood in front of Kagome. "Leave now Kikyo, you know you cannot defeat me." Naraku stood as the wind picked up and kis robes blew around his body.

"Why did you protect me!" Kagome shoved him and with her last ounce of strength she drew her bow and shot Kikyo in the back.

"Kagome!" Sango ran down to meet her friend before she hit the round and tried to keep her concsious.

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha ran off to Kikyo as she turned on her heal and faced Inuyasha. It was too late by the time Inuyasha had realized what was going on.

Kikyo rose her bow and before Inuyasha could blink she shot him.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome's last scream before she fainted was echoed through the forest and then came back to haunt them.

"Inuyasha?"

"What?"

"DO you really want me to go back?"

"Well, somewhat..."

"Why? I mean I help you with the jewel shards and I help defeat foes."

"Because you are in too much danger for my liking!" Inuyasha spun around to face Kagome.

"What?"

Inuyasha reached out and grabbed her hand and pulled her to him. He wrapped his arms around her and they embraced in a warm hug and Kagome thought she would melt in his arms.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"DO you care for me?"

"..." He tightened his hug. "Yes." He kissed the top of her head.

Suddenly Inuyasha loosened his grip and fell limp in her arms. She was pulled down by his weight and as he fell fowards on her lap she saw an arrow stuck in his back."No!" Kagome stood up to see a figure standing there.

"What will you do now Kagome? You have no protection from me."

"You will die!"

"No!" Kagome shot up in bed only to be pushed back down by Miroku. "Miroku!" Kagome tried to sit up agian only to get pushed back down.

"Kagome you need your rest." Miroku pulled the covers up to her chin and started to walk away.

"Where's Inuyasha?"

"..."

"Miroku?"

"He is in the other room. He isn't doing so well."

"What?" Kagome jumped up and shoved Miroku out of the way and ran into Inuyasha's room. He looked pretty banged up and his wound had bled through the bandage. "Miroku help me." Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's arm and put it around her shoulders.

"Kagome.."

"Help me!"

"Fine Geez." Miroku grabbed Inuyasha up and put him on his (miroku's) back. He grabbed Kagome who laid next to Inuyasha held on to him and Miroku so he nor she would fall off. Miroku took off out of the hut. "Where are we going?"

"To the Well."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

They had finally reached the well and Miroku helped Kagome and Inuyasha off her back. "Miroku help me." Kagome grabbed Inuyasha around he waist and drug himto the edge of the well. "Hold on Miroku."

"To what?"

"Me or Inuyasha."

Miroku grabbed Inuyasha's feet as Miroku, and Kagome jumped down the well with Inuyasha. They had finally got to the other side and Miroku helped get Inuyasha out of the well. "Miroku you stay here with Inuyasha I need to get you guys some clothes." Kagome turned on her heal and ran out of the shrine.

"Why do I need different clothes?" Miroku sat down on the steps with Inuyasha resting his head on Miroku's lap. "Poor soul." Miroku shook his head and inspected the wounds on Inuyasha's face. "He loves a woman and then she tries to kill him. Then he finds a new love that will give her life for him even though he treats her horribly. She is so worried about him all the time and I am stupid to think he would touch Sango when he has this beautiful young woman in his world. He needs to swallow his pride. Inuyasha..." Miroku looked down at his freind who was coming around. "Swallow your damnable pride. Kagome loves you and Kikyo wants to kill you. Why do you not run to the living's aid but to the already dead's?"

"I don't...know."

"Wha?" Miroku looked down to see Inuyasha with his eyes open barely. "Did you here what I said?"

"Yes, I heard...everything...unless you said something... that I did right..." Inuyasha had to keep breathing constantly and was flinching everytime he moved.

"Inuyasha, you need to be still. Kagome went to go get us "cool" clothes and she would not want to come back and find you dead."

" Right..." Inuyasha closed his eyes for a moment before he opened them. Night was reaching again and it was the night of the New Moon. Inuyasha looked through the windows and saw the sun set and the sky become deep blue. "Miroku it's happening."

"What's happening?" Miroku suddenly sturck with worry tensed under Inuyasha's head and was ready to fun in the direction Kagome went.

"I am... becoming full....human." Inuyasha's hair began to lift as it tinted darker with every second and his claws began to retract and his fangs grew short.

"Well I guess thats a good thing so when the doctor sees you he won't freak out at your ears." Miroku smiled as Inuyasha frowned. "What is it?"

"With my human body I am weaker and this wound could kill me." Inuyasha closed his eyes as he heard foot steps coming down the stairs.

"How is he Miroku?"

"He is awake but he bacome full human again." Miroku lifted up some of his hair.

"Good this makes the disguise work better."

"Well, he was saying that he could die from this wound since he is weaker now." Miroku stood up and put Inuyasha's head down on the steps.

"Here these are yours. Kagome handed him some blue jeans, a white t-shirt and a red button up short sleeve shirt. "I think this is your size." Kagome turned around to Inuyasha who was breathing very deeply and shakily. "Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you feeling any worse?" Kagome put a damp cloth patting away the dreid blood from his wounds.

"Not now..." Inuyasha reached up and grabed Kagomes wrist as she dabbed at the dreid blood on his neck. He took the cloth from her hand and put it on his forehead. "I'm sorry Kagome."

"Wha?" Kagome was dumbfounded. What was happening? "For what?"

"Being mean to you and putting you through hell when you want to come home. I'm sorry." Inuyasha reached his left arm and brought it around kagome's waist and brought ehr down to him. He could feel her heart against his beating very fast. He moved some hair from her ear. "Kagome, I don't want Kikyo.... I want you..." He kissed her temple and relaxed back into his spot.

Kagome was so taken aback that she forgot he was hurt. "Inuyasha." Kagome kissed his cheek, hard, and heard him wince. "Oh, sorry." She pulled back and saw Miroku standing there, looking quite good, watching them.

"Yes I did see the whole thing." Miroku grabbed Inuyasha's clothes as he carried him behind the well. Kagome stood to give them privacy and walked out the door.

"So you finally swallowed your pride eh?"

"I don't think I could have if I was Hanyou."

"Here." Miroku helped Inuyasha into a pair of black pants, a red t shirt and a black button up t-shirt with shirt sleevs to go over it. "There, good enough." Miroku helped Inuyasha stand as they opened the door Kagome came around the corner in a black Kimono with red sakura blossoms on it. "Okay guys " Kagome slowed her sentence as Inuyasha looked at her. Damn he was hot she thought. She was ready to jump him but had to restrain her self.

"Miroku, is there something wrong with me?" Inuyasha smelled her passion for him in that instant and it warmed his very core.

"No but I think there is with Kagome."

"Oh, sorry. Okay we were at a party and decided to walk home. We were walking by the archery range and seen Miroku as we crossed over to see him and someone shot you in the back. They ran away and we couldn't see them as they were in all black. Okay?"

"Got it." Inuyasha nodded as Miroku put him on his back.

"Let's go."

"Wait!" Kagome grabbed Miroku's arm as he almost took off. "No one here can run as fast as you and then they will things are up. We need to call a cab." Kagome walked over to the street sign at the bottom of the stairs and whistled and rose her hand in the air. Almost immediatly a cab stobbed and picked them up.

"Where to Miss?"

"The hospital. My friend here was shot at the archery range."

"Why didn't you say so?" The driver put a little siren on his dash board and sped off to the hosptial. Twently minutes later we got there and jumped out and ran into the emergency wing.

"We need help!" Kagome shouted. She ran to the desk and briefed the nurse.

"Okay honey bring him this way." Miroku drug Inuyasha into the hosptial room.

"What't the case?" A surgeon walked up next to us and I breifed him as we walked into Inuyasha's room. "Alright we will work on him. There is a 10 percent chance we won't make it. It seemed to heal a bit on it's own." The doctor scooted Miroku and Kagome out the door and shut the blinds.

Two Hours Later....

"Miss, Sir?" The doctor walked out and stood before Kagome.

"Well, how is he?"

"Well,...." The doctor looked down.

I love leain cliffys but I don't write w/out reviews so send em.


	7. Chapter 7

I got lots and Lots of reviews, me likey, me likey alot. Well I do have school and work so I might leave ya.... Just kiddin.... This story seems to be a hit I have hit a 19 review mark. Now if I get at least 24 more reviews I will post two chapters at a time.... think about it, also READ MY OTHER STORIES!!!!! I like "The Almost Perfect Plan." It is kinda a Sess/Kag or I might make it an Inu/kag. Send reviews and tell me what you like.... anyways here is the end of your suffering.... THIS CHAPTER'S RATING IS PG14!!!!! But I can't stop ya

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AH HA HA(Pause) AH HA HA HA HA! (Decticated to my best friend ASH)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7

Sango woke in the morning to find everyone gone but Kilala. "Miroku....Kagome....Inuyasha?" Sango sat up and looked around and no one was there. She nudged Kilala and climbed on her back. Wow, that wasn't a dream. Sango looked around and felt her clothes still damp clung to her body and she kept coughing. But it wasn't Miroku who kept me alive...it was....Inuyasha..., but why? Sango motioned for Kilala to fly to Keade's village.

"Good Morning child. Where are the others?" Keade walked out of her hut to join Sango by the river.

"I, I don't know Lady Keade. I woke alone."

"Child, ye not fret, I saw Kagome and Miroku by the Well, she was probably leaving ye and Inuyasha were still asleep. She must have wanted him to say goodbye to ye for her. Miroku and Inuyasha should be around here somewhere. I heard Inuyasha yell something early this morning. He must of had a bad dream because i heard a scream of no after a name." Keade looked over at Sango and she was still pale. "Child, ye look terrible, do ye need more rest?"

"No Lady Keade, I almost drown and Inuyasha rescued me..." Sango looked down and started to walk away. "I will return in a few hours. I am going to search for them and will return and rest. Thank you Lady Keade." Sango ran and jumped onto the flying Kilala and flew off towards the Western Lands. Maybe Sesshomaru has some answers....

"Miss, Sir?" The doctor greeting Kagome and Miroku two hours after they had arrived.

"How is he?" Kagome looked at him worriedly and grabbed Miroku's arm.

"Well..." The doctor wiped his hand on the back of his neck and looked up. Seeing this young girls face evry worried. "Miss....?"

"How is HE!" Kagome let go of Miroku and stood right in front of the Doctor. "Tell me..."

"He." The doctor yawned "He'll be just fine."

"Oh my..." KAgome let out a huge breath she had been holdind since they walked in. "Oh my..." She started to smile. "He's Okay!" Kagome hugged the Doctor and then hugged Miroku, jumping up and down.

"Um, can we see him?" Miroku let go of Kagome and walked up to the doctor.

"Sure.. This way.." The doctor led them down the hall to the recovery room. It was a private room on the top floor facing east. "He will wake up shortly then he can go home." The doctor opened the door and then closed it behind Kagome and Miroku and walked down the hall to go to another patient.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome walked over to the side of the bed and sat down. He looked so peaceful. His hair was shaped around his face and a piece of it trailed over his face. Kagome reached up and moved it back to his cheek when she saw a wound on the side of his head where Sesshomaru had struck him. The doctor seemed to have tried to clean it as fresh blood slowly seeped out. She dabbed it away with one of his sheets and and fixed his hari agian.

"Kagome..." Miroku put her hand on is shoulder. "I'm gonna leave you guys alone. I'll be just outside the door." Miroku walked away before Kagome grabbed his forearm.

"Thanks Miroku, He would have died if you didn't help me." Kagome hugged hi around the waist and watched him leave. Sango is so lucky she has him....With that thought Kagome turned back to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, I know you can hear me... I just want you to know that I love you and wouldn't ever leave you. I like being near you and I like fighting next to you. You make my life worth while, and if anything happened to you I wouldn't be able to live." Kagome looked at his face and noticed he was starting to come around. "I just hate feeling second best to you. I remember when we first met, you thought I was Kikyo, and then you tried to kill me for the jewel..." Kagome rested her head on his chest and felt his heart beat slow and steady and felt him breath.

"I was stupid then..." Inuyasha brought his hand up to wrap his arm around her back.

"You're awake..." Kagome sat up and kissed his forehead. "Did you hear everything?"

"Unless there was a bad part... Yes." Inuyasha brought his hand up to her cheek and he felt her rest her head on his hand.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome got onto his bed and laid down beside him as he scooted over."I wish I could be with you like this forever." Kagome snuggled into his chest and looked up into his golden eyes. "But sadly we have to get you back to your time." Kagome sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed.

"Yeah..." Inuyasha sat up and put his legs on the each side of hers and puts his arms around her wasit.

Kagome leaned her head back on his shoulder and looked over at his eyes. She brought her hea dup some to face him. "Inuyasha..." it was barly a whisper but he heard it. Inuyasha moved towards Kagome as she tilte her head and they embraced in a kiss. (with tougue action). Inuyasha brought his hand up to her cheek and slide it down to her neck as Kagome brought her hand up to face. It seemed like only an hour went by before they both pulled back. Kagome looked into Inuyasha's glazed eyes. "I love you." She whispered in his ear as she rose and faced him and his hands hung on her hips.

"Not as much as I love you." Inuyasha stood up and grabbed his clothes since he was in only a white robe. "Be right back." Inuyasha walked into the bathroom and about two minutes later came out to see Kagome resting her head on the bed. "Hey..."

"Huh?" Kagome sat up and walked over to him. "Sorry I guess i'm a bit tired from our all nighter. Luckily it is only like eleven so not all is lost." Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand and walked out the door to meet a sleeping Miroku by the door. Kagome tapped him with her foot and he shot awake.

"Oh, it's just you."

"Yeah, no lets go home Miroku, Kagome's tired and so are you." Inuyasha followed Kagome out the door to her house. They all walked into the Shrine and jumped in. Wow, the day has just gone right by. Kagome landed and Inuyasha helped her out as the moon began to shine.... Inuyasha started pulsating and then he became all Hanyou. He looked up at her and smiled. He grabbed her and carried her bride style out of the well. Kagome got down and turned around as Inuyasha dusted hinmself off and began to help Miroku out. Kagome turned around to see a note from Sango.

_Meet me at Lady Keade's hut_

_Sango_

Kagome looked back up and turned around towards the village and saw a small little Shippo skipping with some children on the hill.... but something seemed out of place....

REVIEW REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

How'd yall like my last chapter. I know it was a bit short but hey it was a great cliffy to work from. Don't worry guys I will try to keep new chapters coming every two days or so. I will never forget my beloved reviews. I have very funny reviews for the cliffy...(Ah ha ha pause Ah ha ha ha ha!) Anyways. COMING SOON TRY TO KEEP READING MY OTHER STORIES. I KNOW THAT THE ALMOST PERFECT PLAN IS LONG BUT IT GETS GOOD....TRUST ME I WILL TRY TO KEEP THAT UP TO DATE, I JUST NEED REVIEWS....SAVE ME THE UPCOMING HIT OF MINE NEEDS MORE REVIEWS..LIKE I NEED FIVE SO SEND SEND I SAY! I love my reviewers....

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8

Kagome could feel something, it felt misplaced up it was there. She could feel it in her heart that something was lurking just over the hill. But why were Shippo and the children playing if there was danger. Kagome, curious and frightened, walked over the hill trembling.

"Kagome what's wrong?" Inuyasha whispered as he slowly walked up behind her. "Kag-"

"Sh.... Stay back, something here is wrong...I don't know what but please just stay here..." Kagome took a couple of extra steps to try and peak over the hill.

"No..." Inuyasha reached out and grabbed her arm. "I will not risk you getting hurt more. Your leg is quite healed as it was barly a cut but your shoulder is still in bad condition. You're defensless like this and I can't lose you." Inuyasha laced his fingers through hers and walked infront of her to peak over the mysterious air on the hill. Inuyasha and Kagome finally reached the top and looked over. Everything looked...normal.

"But..."

"But what, Nothings wrong..."

"No!" Kagome pushed away from him. "There is something wrong here and I will find out and if you don't believe me I'll make you!" Kagome sprinted off towards the village and noticed a strange presence and it was familar but she couldn't place it. "Oh my..."

"What!?" Inuyasha ran to Kagome thinking she was hurt or something was killing people but nothing. "I don't see anything."

"Of course not, breathe it in..." Inuyasha took in a breath and he felt cold chills go through his body. "It smells of Sesshomaru...and someone else, but not Jaken, or Rin." Inuyasha was led my the smell as he looked towards the woods he saw what seemed to be a flick of long light. "Sesshomaru's Wip of Light..." Inuyasha walked over towards it with Kagome well guarded behind him.

"Guys wait..." Miroku ran up to them. "what's going on?"

" Sesshomaru and some other powerful demon is here, and they're fighting..." Inuyasha kept Kagome behind him. They finally drew closer to the smell and noticed it was some kind of demon fighting scent. Inuyasha poked his head through the bushes after they reached the place of destination. He saw Sesshomaru fighting what looked like to be a monk...but monks aren't demons. When the monk unsheilded himself Inuyasha saw his red eyes. "What the...?" Inuyasha backed up.

"What is it?" Kagome grabbed his arm and pulled him to her.

"Sesshomaru is fighting Naraku or one of his look alikes...." As Inuyasha said that a think cloud of Miasthma flwe over head.

"It is Naraku."

"You foul Demon!" Sesshomaru's voice boomed over the strike of screeching demons and his wip of light.

"I'm ashamed of you Sesshomaru, I becon you to fulfill your desire and you turn me down? I will not tolerate it. If you don't serve me, you serve no one."

"You do not own me, I own all of the Western LAnds and you luckily live in the far east atop an old moutain about to break, do not try to tell me you need my aide to destroy my brother!" Sesshomaru struck naraku in the face with his wip."Don't think you can even oppose me, you wretched soul." Sesshomaru sped at Naraku and clawed his arm with his poison.

"Don't preach to me you underdog."

"I will not kill my brother unless I need to and right at this point he is on my list of respectful beings, along with his so called human "friends"!" Sesshomaru took one last dive for Naraku before he ebvaded the attack and disappeared. "Coward..." Sesshomaru straightened.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome stood up from the bushes and walked out towards him with out Inuyasha. He had five inches on her but oh well. He looked down at her and didn't even move to walk away or strike her down. "Was that true?"

"Was whatl true?"

"What you said about Inuyasha and us." Then Inuyasha and Miroku stood up.

"Yes, your "mate" and you humans are now very respectable. You are cunning in the face of danger. Even when you knew you could not escape me on the mist you tried. Miroku defying odds, jumped off a cloud two hundred feet in the air just to help you even though I stole his beads." Sesshomaru opened his hands and the beads laid there but they looked nicer. "I strengthened them and polished them. Also on one bead the mark of the Western Lands in incarved so I may call upon him and resurect him if he dies under any hand. My brother outwitted me on my own cloud and went after you, he saved my human, and he rescued Sango...he has also face Naraku so many times it is amazing he has lived at he also has the Tetsiaga which now I understand why." Inuyasha walked over to his brother nad they exchanged glaces of execption and graditude. Miroku stumbled out from the bushes and shook Sesshomaru's hand.

"Why were you fighting Naraku?"

"He wanted me to kill Inuyasha, had it not been form him Rin would be dead and so would you. He also was fighting me for defense. I went after the shards he colected and mangaed to get ten. Five from his face, and somehow Five more appeared. He is now weak and will be vounerable until he get more shards." Sesshomaru looked over to see Rin and Jaken coming. "I take my leave, we will cross paths again..." Sesshomaru walked away with out another word, kicked Jaken out of the way and patted Rin's head.

"Wow how touching...." Then the arrow flew.....

Review I say! Ah ha ha (pause) Ah ha ha ha ha!


	9. Chapter 9

I left you at a cliffy so I won't keep my fans waiting. Remeber 24 reviews and 2 chapters will appear at a time for a week, about 10 or so chapters if not done by then....

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9

"Wow how touching..." Then the arrow flew....

All heads turned to the tree as a purify arrow flew straight at Kagome. "Ahh!" Kagome leaned back and it barly grazed her cheek. "Oww.." Kagome put her hand up to her wound and looked at her blood covered hand. She was sliced fairly deep. "Kikyo! Can't you come out here and fight me with honor? Or are you too insecure about it and must hide since I shot you once before....?" Kagome looked back to the shadow that lurked overhead.

"Kagome..." Sesshomaru whispered as he strode to her. "She is still hurt from the shot you took out of her or the arrow wouldn't have missed even if you did lean out of the way." He whispered to her ear and stood straight again. "Kikyo...No one cares for you now... is that what you think? But yet you find the courage to face your enemy but yet hide from sight. That my preistess is called cowardice, and that breaks the code of what a preistess must honor. Demote yourself now and save us the pity party..." Sesshomaru wipped out his Wip of Light and wrapped it around Kikyo's ankle and ripped her to the ground.

"Ahh! Inuyasha, how could you let your brother try to rip my leg off?"

"Because he understands that I don't care for you anymore..." Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and walked away from the fight towards Lady Keade's hut.

"Inuyasha...did you mean that?" Kagome looked up at Inuyasha as they walked into Lady Keade's hut.

"Mean what?" He looked down at her and tried not to smile at her concern. For goodness sake he had just told her last night he wanted her and not Kikyo and yet she still questioned it. It must be that he was human and is nicer that way.

"What you said to Kikyo..." Kagome squeezed his hand waiting for the answer.

"Yes, Kagome..." Inuyasha stopped and turned to face her. "Kagome it was pity I had for Kikyo and somehow she hypnotized me to thinking of her in an affectionate way. I only had feelings for her when she was alive. Not anymore, she is trying to take away the most cherished thing in my life...you." Inuyasha leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Oh Inuyasha..." Kagome leaned up and kissed Inuyasha on the cheek. They both sat down and Kagome curled into Inuyasha's side, as he wrapped his arm around her. "When are we going to find more jewel shards?"

"Whenever you want to." Inuyasha squeezed her for a second and then loosened his grip.

"How about now, just one for me and you like old times." Kagome snuggled closer and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"If thats what you want to do." Inuyasha kissed the top of her head. "We better get a move on then." Inuyasha moved to stand and Kagome got up slowly.

"Ahh!" Kagome's legs were asleep and she fell right into Inuyasha's waiting arms. "Thanks." She looked up from a waterfall of her hair and in that instant Inuyasha wanted her.

"No problem."

Kagome tried to stand again and it worked. "Okay I think I can walk now." Kagome took a step and fell again and Inuyasha caught her around the waist and lifted her back up. "Or maybe not." Kagome giggled and Inuyasha was about to go crazy with passion for her. "Okay let me try again."

"Okay..." Inuyasha kept right behind her incase of another fall. Which did not come.

"Yeah! I can walk now." Kagome kept walking and her legs finally got out of their sleep. "Lady Keade, can I borrow your bow and arrows?"

"Sure child, would ye like to stay and rest a while?" Lady Keade walked into the room and handed Kagome a bow and her arrows.

"No me and Inuyasha are going to go after some shards."

"What about Miroku?"

"He can stay here with you, he needs to find Sango..." Inuyasha looked around and noticed that they were still in the clothes they wore to hospital. Thank goodness that Kagome's kimono wasn't ripped. "Hey Lady Keade, can Kagome change here?"

"Sure, and child Sango is here but she is asleep in the other room."

"Okay thanks." Kagome looked at Inuyasha wondering how he knew she was gonna ask that on the way there or was it just because he didn't want her to rip it. Oh well. Kagome walked over to the corner where she kept her clothes and grabbed one of them. "Be right back." She turned on her heal and went to another room.

"So child, ye finally swollowed your pride."

"I did just because I was human. If I was Hanyou I wouldn't have been able to." Inuyasha looked down at these so called shoes and almost immediatly took them off and about to rip them to shreds when Kagome came back out.

"I'm ready." Kagome strapped the arrows to her back and grabbed the bow and Inuyasha's hand. "Lets go."

"Ka-gome! Wait, Stop!" Inuyasha dug his heals into the ground.

"What is it?" Kagome almost fell but Inuyasha caught her.

"I need to change."

"Oh. Here." Kagome reached into her backpack and took out his clothes.

"Thanks." He walked past her and changed behind a tree. "OKay back." Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and tossed her on his back. "Let' s go."

A shadow jumped down infront of them."You are not going anywhere..."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A shadow jumped down infront of them."You are not going anywhere..."

"Wha...?"

"You heard me mutt! You're not going anywhere with my girl." Kouga showed himself and he looked angry.

"Kouga?" Inuyasha stepped infront of Kagome. "Leave now or we'll rip the shards from your body!" Inuyasha growled deep in his throat and peered at Kouga.

"Kouga! I thought I told you to leave me alone. Do I need to exercise a demonstrantion of what happenes when you don't listen to me!" Kagome moved to stand next to Inuyasha and drew an arrow and readied it to aim at Kouga's arm. "Now leave us alone or I will shoot!" Kagome drew back as tight as she could as her arm was sore from the arrow Kikyo shot her with.

"Now, now children it's not fair, two against one." Kikyo came out of the bushes and stood beside Kouga. "Kagome I will take you on, Kouga you can hack your way at Inuyasha." Kikyo drew an arrow and aimed it right for Kagome's heart.

"Don't kill her Kikyo..." Kouga whispered. He jumped up and attacked Inuyasha as Kikyo let her arrow fly at Kagome. Luckily for her Inuyasha swung Tetsusaiga out to protect Kagome and the arrow shattered.

"Inuyasha!" Kouga went striaght for him. "Keep your focus on me. Not Kagome." Kouga dug at Inuyasha and only got his cheek.

"Well, don't let your gaurd down when Kikyo kills her." Inuyasha reached up and put his claws in his blood. "Blades of Blood!" Inuyasha slung his claws and the blades cut Kouga and ripped a shard from his leg out.

"No!" Kouga went for it when an arrow flew in front. He looked over to see Kagome standing there with another bow ready aimed for him if he moved for it. He slowly stood up, he had to think of a way to get the arrows away from her.

"Don't move Kouga! I'll shoot you and then rip the other shards from your body."

"Don't worry, soon you will not have an advantage..." Kikyo ran and shot another arrow at Kagome.

"Ahh!" Kagome jumped up and and drew and arrow out at the same time. "Kikyo Die!" Kagome shot at Kikyo and clipped her on the leg.

"Ouch! You wench!" Kikyo fell and grabbed at her bleeding ankle. "You'll pay!"

"I think not!" Inuyasha ran at Kikyo and ripped her bow from hand and snapped it in half. "Kikyo, leave, you are no match for Kagome now.

"Doubt it!" Kouga ran rightinto Inuyasha and ripped his claws through the air and struck Inuyasha on the chest. "Once you are out of the way I'll take the jewel shards and become more powerful and Kagome will have no other choice than to go with me." Kouga dove at him again, but was unsuccessful in a struck. In fact Inuyasha struck him and hard. Kouga went flying and hit a tree cauding some branches to break off.

"Ahh!" A branch caught Kikyo's left leg and she couldn't move.

"Kikyo!" Kagome ran after her, yeah she hates her but Kagome wants to be the one to kill her not a tree. Kagome shot the tree with a couple of purifying arrows and it disinagrated.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha ran after her since she didn't see that Kikyo had an arrow in her hand.

"Huh?" Kagome looked over to see Inuyasha coming at her and saw a glitter of something in Kikyo's hand. Then the next instant Inuyasha tackled kagome before Kikyo stabbed her and it caught Inuyasha in the side.

"Ahh!" Inuyasha fell on top of !" Inuyasha rolled off of her and ripped the arrow out of his side. "I can't really run so save yourself."

"Oh please, save me the act." Kagome wrapped her arms under Inuyasha's and drug him away from the limping Kikyo. "Hold on." Kagome laid him down and pulled out her last arrow. "Please stop her." Kagome pulled back with all her strength and let the arrow fly. It struck Kikyo right in the shoulder as it did last time and it pinned her to a tree behind her as she fell back from the force of the shot. Kagome looked up and saw Kilala and Miroku flying over head. "Miroku!" Kagome was waving her hands waiting for Miroku to see her.

"Kagome?!" Miroku turned Kilala around and then landed beside her.

"Help me." Miroku and Kagome lifted the unconcious Inuyasha onto Kilala's back as they rode off to Keade's hut.

"What happened?" Miroku looked at Kagome who looked pretty banged up herself and back down to Inuyasha.

"Kikyo and Kouga happened."

"Oh..."

"Kagome...."

"Inuyasha?"

"Look up." Inuyasha whispered before he lost cousicousness.


	11. Chapter 11

I love it when you all review, because it helps me know that people do care if I write this or not. Thanx. I'm glad I can help keep you guys occupied while on the internet. I hope to write more stories but I only have three as of now... I also got my goal of 25 reviews so I will write two chapters a day for a week. Or when or if it is finished by then. Who knows.... anyways thanx bunches everyone.... Now On With The Story.... WARNING THIS CHAPTER IS PG16 OR 14 OR WHATEVER!!!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 11

"Wha?" Kagome looked puzzled by what Inuyasha said but listened. There was the most beautiful sunset she had ever seen. The clouds were of a deep purple and a solid magenta, and the sky played with all the red and pink tints you could think of and the sun was a ball of orange and pink as it rested on the horizon. Kagome gaped out at the sunset and wondered why Inuyasha told her to look at it....Then she saw it, it was cloud right above her that was a deep blue with a purple tint on the side. It looked like her and Inuyasha holding each other, it was amazing. Kagome stared at it until the wind shifted and knocked it out of shape..."Oh, Inuyasha..." Kagome looked down to see the Hanyou that she loved so dearly that she would give her life for lying on the grass next to her as Miroku went to go get Sango and Kilala and so they were alone. "I don't think I will ever understand you..." Kagome laid down next to Inuyasha and curled into his side. "Even when you are unconscious you are still warm and adorable." Kagome leaned up on one elbow and just stared at him. His hair was lightly blowing in the breeze and it wasn't until now that she noticed a slice in his Kimono. She went to touch it and noticed a huge chuck of his hair was lying on his face. She gently moved it out of the way and right then he took a deep breath. Kagome recoiled thinking she woke him and sat still for a while. When he didn't wake Kagome went to look at his wound. She carefully untied his belt and lightly tugged at the first layer. His white layer was just like the red one but it was more noticeable. Kagome gently tugged at the white one and it only opened in a V down to where his pants began. She looked at saw a the huge gashes in his chest and could help but shed a tear and it landed on his 6 pack don't know if he has one but hell why not. She immediatly grabbed her bag and grabbed a cloth and dabbed at the still wet blood. She started out on the smudges away from the cut and worked her way in. She was now dabbing at the center would around it and she didn't notice his muscles tense. Suddenly his hand reached up and snatched her wrist quite hard and he squeezed. "Oww." Kagome let a small cry erupt from her throat. Inuyasha shot his eyes open and quickly releasesd her hand.

"K-Kagome?" He looked at her and noticed ehr wrist was red from where he snatched her. She wrapped her other hand around it and tried to get the feeling back. "Oh no, I'm so sorry, I thought you were Miroku or Keade. I didn't mean to." Inuyasha sat up very painfully and grabbed her wrist with his hands very gently and started massaging it. "What have I done..." He thought out loud.

"Inuyasha, it's okay, really, I'm fine." Kagome tried to get him to set back down and he wouldn't. "Inuyasha, I'm okay, it doesn't hurt anymore." Kagome lightly placed her other hand on his forearm and gently pushed it down. "I'm okay, really."

"I'm sorry, Kagome." Inuyasha looked down in shame that he just injured his most delicate and prized thing.

"Don't be, I was the one messing with your wounds." kagome rubbed his shoulder and scooted to sit next to him. "It's okay."

"I just can't believe I hurt you..." Inuyasha kept his head down and his bangs covered his eyes. Kagome put her hand through his which happened to be folded in is lap. Kagome looked over at him trying to see his face but he turned away causing a tear to fall onto Kagome's hand. Kagome looked at it as it slid off her hand into his. "Inuyasha." Kagome let go of his hand and hugged him to her. "Inuyasha, you didn't hurt me, I'm fine, it wasn't your fault. It's okay."

"Kagome....what happens if one day you're trying to clean my wounds and I think you are the enemy and hurt you worse, I feel bad enough for almost breaking your wrist." Inuyasha threw his arms around her and squeezed her to him. She in turn hugged him harder to him and they sat there as Inuyasha shed a couple more tearrs until he gained self control. "I love you Kagome." Inuyasha squeezed her harder and almost made her squeak.

"I love you too Inuyasha." Kagome turned and kissed his cheek. Kagome was kneeling on her knees and didn't pay attention when she feel and landed on top of Inuyasha. "Oops." Her face turned every shade of red possible and went toge to get up but she felt Inuyasha's arms tightly still around her. She looked down and tried not toface him as he brought one hand up and lifted her chin to face him. He looked directly into her eyes and couldn't stop himself. He leaned up and kissed her gently for a long time until he gained passage into her mouth. "Still embarassed?" He sad inbetween breaths, and kisses.

"Nope." Kagome said into his mouth and she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned into him. "Inuyasha..." Kagome moaned inot his mouth as he rolled to where he was on top still leaving his one arm around her back and using his other one to hold him up.

"I love you..." Inuyasha said as he pulled back for a second to see her sweating with passion and her eyes glazed with hunger. Inuyasha kissed her some more and Kagome slide her hand down to his back and brought him down to her aa she moved underneth him. With in 5 minutes of that moment Inuyasha took her and she erupted to a new world of pleasure....

i know that was racy but no story is good if it doesn't a have some sort of love scene

Miroku went off to go find Sango and Kilala and when he approched the hut something seemed amiss. He looked around and everything looked normal something just didn't feel right. Miroku walked into Keade's hut to see Keade asleep and no Sango or Kilala. Then he heard muffled noise and it sounded like crying. "Sango?" Miroku walked into another room to see sango chainde to the wall by her wrists feet and stomach and Kilala chained about the neck and all four ankles. "Sango!" Miroku ran over to see Sango badly beaten and cut. He removed the cloth that gagged her and she almost got sick. "Miroku it's a trap get out of here!"

Review Review!!!!!!!!!!!! Ah ha ha (pause) Ah ha ha ha ha! ( ash this is all you.)


	12. Chapter 12

Cliffy, I know you hate em but I love to see what responses I get back.... anyways not to keep you waiting.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 12

"Wha?" Miroku turned around and saw no one. "What are you talking about?" Miroku turned back around to Sango.

"Run you idiot it's a trap!" Sango nudged him with her head. "Go!"

"No! Not without you." Miroku took his staff and put it through the chain on her wrist and pulled back. The chain broke.

"NO! Miroku stop!" Sango shoved him away with her free hand and he grabbed it before she recoiled.

"You are coming wtih me out of here. I'm not going to leave you here." Miroku broke the other chain and he bent down to her feet. "I don't see anyone at all now calm down. It must have jsut been a robbery, Keade's asleep in the other room." Miroku broke the chain on her right foot and moved to her left.

"Miroku she is not asleep, she's unconscious!" Sango shoved him with her free hands. Now Miroku was getting mad.

"Sango! Will you just stop! I'm trying to get you out of here! I'm not going to leave you here, I'd rather kill myself!" Miroku cut his hand through the air. "I will not leave you here to be harmed anymore than you already are..." Miroku bent back down and broke the other chain on her foot. He then stuck the staff through the top of the chain on her stomach. "Sango, I'm not going to stop...you and Kilala, and Keade are going with me and then we will find Inuyasha and Kagome."

"Miroku just, please leave me here don't let me down." Sango started to cry as she whispered that and leaned her head on the wall. "Please don't."

"Why?" Miroku was tired of this game of leave me here I'll save myself.

"If you do an arrow will be shot down from the ceiling and no matter what you do you can't avoid it now. When you walked over to me you hit a string and it is wrapped around you losely as you walk away the arrow will be shot and if you try to dive it will follow since it is tied to the string...."

"What?" Miroku looked up and sure enough in the corner there was a bow and arrow pulled very tightly and he went to lift an arm and felt a tug. "Well, then I'll die of a worthy cause." Miroku pulled back as hard as he could and broke the chain. After nearly stubbling he grabbed Sango and shoved her away from him and tossed her his staff. "Get Kilala free." Miroku turned around and started slowly walking backwards away from Sango.

"Miroku what are you doing?"

"You'll see." Miroku felt the slack start to tighten and took his moment. Miroku pulled and the arrow went flying.

"No!" Sango got up to run after him and then she triggered another trap that involed flying knives. "Ahh!" The knives went flying everywhere on the other side of the room.

Miroku jumped as the arrow got closeand as it trailed up after him he opened the Wind Tunnel and sucked it in. "Sango!" When Miroku landed he ran over towards her as a knife flew right infront of him and as he turned his face to miss it, it grazed his cheek. "Hold tight!" Miroku finally got through with only the knife mark and grabbed Sango. "Get behind me with Kilala." Sango did as he bid and he put his right hand against the wall. Then he quickly ripped off the prayer beads and then slipped them back on making a hole in the wall so they didn't have to dance with the knives. "I'll get Keade, you guys wait for me at the well." Miroku ran back inside and grabbed up Keade and ran towards the well. "Monk! How are you run from me..."

"Inuyasha?"

"Hmm?"

"We should get going..."

"Yeah." Inuyasha sat up and put his Kimono back on as Kagome went and changed behind a bush. In a matter of three minutes she was back and there was awkward silence. "Lets go." Inuyasha stood up and Kagome jumped on his back and he lept off. They were about a hundred yards away from the well when they heard someone scream. "Miroku!" Inuyasha and Kagome looked down to see Sango running towards the village.

"Lets go check it out." Kagome tightened her hold as Inuyasha lept back towards the well. "Sango?" Kagome jumped down and looked around and decided to head towards the village. "Sango!" Kagome saw her running. "Stop!" Kagome ran after her and after about thirty seconds Sango tripped before entering the village. "Sango..." Kagome finally reached her Inuyasha close by. "What happened?" Kagome held out her hand and Sango took it as she pulled herself up.

"Some men and a woman came into Keade's hut and kncked her out giving me and Kilala no warning and suddenly we were pinned to the wall by some sort of pshycic ability and we were chained to the wall and I was gagged. They then sat many traps for anyone who would save me or if I were to escape. Then about ten minutes later Miroku walked in and heard me crying. He came in and he activated a trap he didn't know about until after I told him. He evaded it very cleverly actually and then he carried me and Kilala out here and told us to wait for him that he had to go get Keade. I think he is some sort of trouble. He would have been back by now." Sango looked at Kagome and Inuyasha and saw the determination and eagerness for some action but they looked like they just fought. They were covered in sweat and their faces were red. "So can we help him?"

"Lets go." Inuyasha grabbed Kagome up and Sango mounted Kilala. They all jumped/flew to Keade's hut ready for battle, no matter what awaited.

"Wha?" Miroku turned on his heel to see a woman cloaked in black. "Who are you show yourself." Miroku sat Keade down by the door and faced his opposer.

"Don't you remember me?" The woman took off her hood. "How couldn't you Miroku?"

"Kagura?" Miroku prepared himself for the worst. "What do want with Keade and Sango?"

"I have no intrest in them or you, I'm after Kagome..."

"Well you'll never get her with Inuyasha and me around." Miroku took his defensive stance and waited.

"Doubt it Naraku always gets what he wants." Kagura brought out her fan and opened it. "You will not live for much longer Monk." Kagura waved it infront of her and slashed it back to it's original position and a dozen or so men walked out from behind her. "Kill him!" Kagura slashed it towards Miroku as the zombies walked towards him.

"No! Horikos!" Sango through her boomerang and it sliced through all of the men and cut the tip of Kagura's fan. As Kagome let her purify arrow fly it slammed into Kagura's stomach and she slowly noticed she had just been killed.

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha cut the wind and Kagura was ripped to shreds. "That ought to make our fight easier agianst Naraku if he can't control my Wind Scar." Inuyasha rested the Tetsusaiga on his shoulder and looked to Miroku. "You okay."

"Yes, but Kanna still lurks here somewhere and she can control it if it is aimed at her." Miroku mounted Kilala with Sango and Inuyasha grabbed up the very exhausted Kagome.

"Let's rest for the day, I think we all need it." Inuyasha declared and kissed the now sleeping Kagome's forehead. "I'm taking Kagome back to her time, I'll watch her." Inuyasha said right before he lept into the well not knowing he was being followed.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Inuyasha jumped out of the well and carried Kagome to her house. "Knock Knock." Inuyasha tried and no one answered the door so he kicked it slightly open and walked in.

"Inu-!"

"Shh! Kagome's sleeping." Inuyasha shut the door with his foot and walked past a very angry and quiet Mrs. Higorashi.

"Well tomorrow Mr. you are gonna get it!" Mrs. Higorashi pointed her finger right in Inuyasha's face.

"Feh!" He jumped the stairs and carried Kagome to her room. He genlty laid her down on her bed and pulled the ruffled comforter around her and then sat in her desk chair and watched her sleep. _Damn she's beautiful, I can't believe I've treated such an elegant creature with so much disrespect._ Inuyasha scooted the chair next to her and noticed she was starting to sweat. "Kagome..." She started tossing and turning and he heard her saying something but even his dog ears couldn't hear her. "Kagome?" He put is hand on her arm only to have her struggle worse. Then she started saying stuff louder and then he picked it up. She was saying no.... "Kagome, wake up!" Inuyasha sat on the side of her bed and tried to shake her out of it only to make it worse.

"No! No..Inuyasha!" Kagome shot up in the middle of screaming his name to see him sitting there next to her. "Oh, gods." Kagome swung her arms around him and started to cry.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha embraced her and Kissed her temple. "What happened?"

"Oh Inuyasha I was having a horrible dream." Kagome pulled back to see pure worry on his face and couldn't help but smile. "But it's over know." She hugged him to her again. "I dreampt that Kikyo came here and tried to kill you. You were called out and you didn't fair to well with it. You became a full demon and went after Kikyo. When Somehow she put a barrior around you and you couldn't get out. After Kikyo shot at me I shot her and she desinigrated because my Miko powers surfaced. When the barrior around you broke you came after me. I tried to stop you and nothing worked and you grabbed me and threw me in my room and you staddled me so I couldn't move and you tooky your claws and wrapped them around my neck and dug into the back of my neck. I couldn't do anything but scream..." Kagome hugged him tighter and she squeezed her back.

"Kagome I will never hurt you." Inuyasha leaned closer to her ear. "I love you and if I ever did anything to hurt you I would kill myslef..."

"Don't say that!" Kagome pulled back and looked into his eyes. "You can't control yourslef when you become full demon. No if you hurt me it's not your fault and if you got hurt because of me I wouldn't be able to live with myself." Kagome hugged him and looked at the clock. "Ahh its already noon we gotta go!" Kagome jumped up and went to closet to grab a pair of pants. Inuyasha suddenly became the target as flying pants went at him (Ash that was for you). When she finally found them and turned around she couldn't help but laugh as she was changing. Inuyasha had a pair of pants hanging from his arms and one strung on is head.

"Is something funny Kagome?" Inuyasha smirked as he threw them off of him.

"Yes!" She was still laughing when she didn't except him to leap on her.

"And what would that be?" He jumped her and she fell laughin on her bed as she zipped up her pants.

"You!" She put her hands around his neck and brought him down to her. "You...." She whispered more soflty. "You are my everything..." She kissed him and she couldn't help but want him.

"You, in my world, are everything." Inuyasha slipped one of his arms under her back and pulled her up to him. "I love you." He leaned down and kissed her softly and as he did he rolled over to where she was laying on him.

"Inu-" Kagome went to kiss him agian when...

"Inuyasha!" Kagome's mom burst in and she saw the whole thing. Imagine Kagome on top of Inuyasha and his arms around her waist and hers on his face. "Get decent right now!" Kagome's mom left the room but the passion was still in the air as Inuyasha chuckled under his breath Ms Higorashi came back in. "I told you, that you were gonna get it in the morning fro kicking my door!"

"You what?"

"I tried to knock but a young woman was sleeping in my arms so I just said it and no one answered so I opened it with my foot. I didn't kick it in I just kicked it open."

"Braeking My LOCK!"

"Ouch!" Her scream almost made his brain explode. "Sorry...."

"Now go back to your time...Both of you!" Ms. Higorashi slamed the door and stomped down stairs.

"Sorry about that... My mom is....well she takes thing to the extreme." Kagome giggled and jumped up. "Ready?"

"Yep." Inuyasha jumped up swept Kagome off her feet and lept down the stairs and out of the house to the shrine. But they couldn't go back jsut yet....

Review Review!


	14. Chapter 14

How'd yall like that one? I did and I hope you guys did too.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 14

"Um...Inuyasha?" Kagome stayed still in his arms as they lept into the shrine.

"Yeah?" He stopped for a moment to look at her.

"Um there is a problem..."

"And what is that?" He let her down and she looked up at him.

"I didn't brush my hair or my teeth and we forgot my bag."

"Oh, I guess with all the excitment we must have forgot." Inuyasha picked her back up and jumped right into her room window.

"I'll only be a second." Kagome ran into the bathroom quickly and tried to find the brush. When she finally found it she looked up into the mirror. _Who am I? I used to be a good girl at school with good grades...I used to be boring. Now I am a young reincarnation on a dead priestess who is still trying to kill me...While in the mean time I am in love with a half demon...and I travel with a kitsune, a demon exterminer, and a lecherous monk. I guess I am just Kagome but now...I'm like "Kagome" I mean I am still afraid but I'd rather die by Inuyasha's side than hiding._ She started to brush her hair slowly still in thought._ I trust my life in his hands. I trust my life in all of their hands except maybe Shippo, he trusts me..._ She smiled, while still thinking she didn't notice Inuyasha leaning on the door frame and still brushed slowly. _I love him...I mean I really love Inuyasha...Kikyo could never do anything to change that. I would and have tried to give my soul for Inuyasha's safty...But what was Naraku talking about it wouldn't work? Hmmm...._ She was still in thought and Inuyasha grew impatient.

"Kagome...?"

"Ahh!" Kagome dropped the brush and screamed a peircing sound. "Oh my gods Inuyasha please don't sneak up on me." Kagome put her hand on her beating heart and slowly started to breath.

"I didn't sneak I'vebeen standing here for a while." Inuyasha walked over to her. "Are you almost ready?"

"Yeah I need to brush my teeth and get my bag and then we can go." Kagome looked one last time in the mirror before she followed Inuyasha out of her bathroom. They hopped down the stairs and Kagome grabbed Her bag and then brushed her teeth. "Okay ready?" Kagome walked out and didn't notice she still had toothpaste on her lips.

"Feh..." Inuyasha could help but laugh. "Kagome stop..." He tried to say between laughs. "Don't sit me...." He finally stopped laughing. "Okay...you still have toothpaste on your mouth."

"Huh?" Kagome went and looked in the mirror. "Oh, ha, I guess I need to wash that off eh?" Kagome went to wash it off and Inuyasha stopped her.

"I'll get it." Inuyasha leaned down and kissed her and just like that the toothpaste was on his lips but he still didn't want to stop, but he did and when he pulled back he icked it off his lips. "Yum minty."

Kagome giggled and hugged him. "I guess I can count on you to make sure I'm clean." Kagome squeezed him before she let go and laced her fingers through his. "Lets go.." Kagome started walking when Inuyasha quickly swept her off her feet and lept into the well.

"We're back!" Inuyasha called out as he lept out of the well with Kagome. There was no one there. "I guess they are at Keade's." Inuyasha let her down and started walking with her.

"So what will we tell the others?" Kagome looked over at him. "I mean about us?" akgome swung her hand up high and back down.

"What do ya mean?"

"I mean what will we say when we walk in there holding hands?"

"Lets see if they can figure it out on their own."

"Huh?"

"I mean as in don't let them see us on each other like this and lets see if they sneak and see us together."

"Oh okay." They finally reached Keade's hut. "One to hold me up for a while?"

"Oh alright." Inuyasha smirked and went down to Kagome and kissed her gently but tightly hugged her to him and as they started to make tongue contact Inuyasha heard someone approaching and pulled back and saw Kagome's eyes dissappointed and glazed over with want. "That all for now sorry babe." Inuyasha pounded the door open. "What in the hell are yall doin? We got jewel shards to find!" Inuyasha ripped Shippo off of Sango and pulled Miroku up.

"Inuyasha, Kagome ye've arrived safely thank goodness."

"What?" Kagome walked over to a sitting Keade and sat next to her. "What do you mean?"

"There has been some starnge but evil presences passing by this morning and heading towards the well and we've been waiting here to see if they are demons but none have passed yet."

"Oh?" Kagome stood up and walked over to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?" He turned around and looked at her and saw worry. "What is it?" Inuyasha was on high alert for anything to pass his ears.

"Did you sense anything when we came out of the well?"

"Hmmm." Inuyasha started to think back. "Well I felt a small demon presence like that of Shippo's but nothing big."

"Oh.."

"What is it?"

"Um, well can we talk outside?"

"Okay..." Inuyasha walked outside as Kagome followed. "Now whats going on?"

"I just talked ot Keade and she said the reason no one was at the well was because some evil presences have been moving towards the well. I was just wandering."

"Kagome.." Inuyasha lifted her chin up to where she was facing him. "You know I'd protect you if it meant my life... If I felt any danger I wouldn't have brought you out of the well."

"I know but-"

"But what?"

"I, I don't know..." Kagome forced her head back down. _How could I believe he would lead me to danger._

"Sorry, I didn't mean that to be so rude."

"It's okay, I guess for a second I didn't trust your nose. I should be the one sorry, you always smell things."

"No we shouldn't be sorry at all. You were just unsure and I bacem insecure. Nothing was very powerful by the well except maybe one of Shippo's type." Inuyasha did a half smile. "Hey where is my briming Kagome with a smile on her lips and a laugh in her heart."

"I'm right here." Kagome smiled and play punched him and he chased after her as she ran. "I doubt you can catch me."

"Ha yeah right!" Inuyasha jumped up and landed infront of Kagome. "Ha see."

"Inu, Inu, Inuyasha look out!"

Review!


	15. Chapter 15

I know yall like my Cliffys....Ha jus kiddin I just like to see what peoples responses are.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Chapter 15

"Wha?"

"NO!" Kagome shoved Inuyasha out of the way as the tree began to fall. As she shoved him she tripped over a rock and sprung her ankle.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha tried to grab her as he fell but he lost his grip and her hand slid from his. Inuyasha jumped to get up.

"AHhh!" The tree was coming down hard and Kagome, looking at it in slow motion coming down, thought she was dead. "Im dead, I'm dead, I'm dead."

"Wind Tunnel!" Miroku jumped up and sucked the tree in as Kagome laid there waiting to be crushed.

"Miroku?" Inuyasha suprised and relieved looked over at his new best friend and hen looked over to see Kagome curled up waiting for the tree to fall on her. "Kagome!" Inuyasha jumpedover to her and gathered her to him.

"Oh Inuyasha!" Kagome swung her arms around him and held tightly and cried hysterically into his chest. "I thought I was gonna lose you!"

"Kagome." Inuyasha pulled back a moment to look at her and she looked very scared. _Well duh you idiot of course she does she almost died for you....again._ "You are so reckless, I would have slashed that tree to bits. Don't put yourself in danger, I won't be able to live without you..." Inuyasha squeezed her again and rocked her back and forth.

"Inuyasha, without you I wouldn't be here and I wouldn't be in love and I wouldn't have anyone to help me find the jewel shards other than Miroku and Sango, what if they are hurt, I can't do anything."

"Touching...." The evil witch priestess decended the sky with her soul collecters. "I'm sorry to hurt you Kagome..." Kikyo did a half smile. "Oh wait no I'm not."

"Kikyo! This was your doing."

"Good job Kagome, I'm suprised you keep up on your studies." Kikyo started to walk towards Inuyasha.

"Kikyo...I shot you....You should be dead!" Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's shoulder and stood and leaned on him.

"Kagome!" Miroku tossed her her bow and arrows, and nodded to her to show she could do it she just needed to unleash her powers.

"Thanks. Kikyo I will kill you, weither you agree with it or not." Kagome felt Inuyasha stand as her other hand lifted up as he stood. She felt him up against her so she could lean back somewhat on him.

"I'll help you." Inuyasha whispered into her ear. "What do you want me to do?"

"Kikyo, brace yourself because I will give a fight worthy of remeberence." Kagome called out to Kikyo and noticed a bit of recoil but Kikyo held her ground. "I need you to move my left leg back a foot behind your's." Kagome felt Inuyasha lean forward a bit and then she felt his hand on the back of her thigh as he slowly lifted her sprung ankel from the ground and gently placed it behind him. "Thats all I needed." Kagome felt Inuyasha nod as she pulled back her bow.

"Kagome...I have a propstion for you."

"And what is that?" Kagome called out as Kikyo rose her bow.

"If I hit you, which I will, and you somehow live you will never touch Inuyasha again. You can look at him but you can not touch him. How is that?"

"And what do I get if I hit you."

"The rest of your soul..."

"Kagome don't-"

"Fine. You got yourself a deal."

"Okay then." Kikyo let her arrow fly and caught Kagome off guard. Kagome quickly let go of hers and it slashed right through Kikyo's arrow and hit the tree beside Kikyo.

"Damn." Kagome noticed her foot wasn't that bad so she could move it. "Yes."

"What?" Inuyasha was still behind her with is hands on her sides to hold her up.

"My ankle was just twisted I can walk, run, anything."

"Oh, well then go get her." Inuyasha stepped away from Kagome slowly just to make sure she wasn't going to fall, and she didn't.

"Kikyo it is on." Kagome stepped forward and drew a bow as she walked up to Kikyo. "I will win."

"Doubt it." Kikyo walked side ways and so did Kagome so they were circling and as Kagome was getting back to where she started Kikyo let her arrow fly and as Kagome rolled out of the way she had relized she just gave Kikyo an open shot at Miroku.

"Ahh!" Kagome rolled back up and pulled her arrow around as she stood and shot it side ways knocking Kikyo's arrow off course and it just past miroku's head as he ducked. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it." Miroku decided to sit down after that.

"Kikyo you want to kill me remember?"

"Well, killing your friends would be a bonus."

"Not really." Kagome pulled another arrow.

"Well it would be for me." Kikyo quickly drew another arrow and shot it at Kagome again and Kagome quickly pulled up her bow and blocked the arrow. As Kagome brought her bow back down she noticed that the arrow was glowing a light blue. Kagome pulled it out of her bow and noticed it was warm. _Might as well try it out, I know it is a bit long but hey. I could break her ego by killing her with her own arrow._

"Kagome!" Kikyo stopped her before she shot it.

"What?!" Kagome brought her arrow down as Kikyo put her's away.

"You might want to aim that in the other direction?"

"Why?"

"Because your "best frined" is behind you."

"Huh?" Kagome turned around to see Inuyasha and Kouga going at it by the well (about 100 yards away) "Damn him!" Kagome turned to run over there as Kikyo left with her soul collectors. "Inuyasha!"

"This, my reicarnation, is not over." Kikyo looked up and disappeared.

"Whatever!" Kagome finally got up to Inuyasha and Kouga as they went at each other.

"You stupid Baka Wolf!" Inuyasha dove and scratched Kouga right in the face as he kicked Inuyasha in the stomach.

"Stop It!" Kagome ran up to grab Inuyasha and as she got infront if him Kouga punched and slammed Kagome in the stomach. "Ouch!"

"Kagome!" Inuyasha grabbed her before she feel to the ground grabbing her stomach.

"I'm okay, I just got the wind knocked out of me." Kagome stood up only to fall backwards into the well taking Inuyasha with her.

Review


End file.
